Fractured Future
by Great Lady Lucina
Summary: Kronos has gotten help from the Decepticons and they lost the war. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon is dead. Ten years later the demigods left alive and certain autobots have begun to fight back. Will they be able to win?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just got back from Singapore again and the Transformers 3-D ride was just AWESOME! That I had to ride it again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and Transformers.**

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed through the street. And six figures hid in an alley as their pursuers ran past them.<p>

"If we don't make out of this alive. Can I just say? That you're an idiot." Liliana, a daughter of Apollo said. She was wearing a black skin-tight jump suit and violet armour plates, a belt with small pouches, combat boots, and a pair of fingerless black gloves, a violet sash around the waist, and a quiver across her back and a bow in hand. Her brown hair that's normally in a braid was in a messy ponytail. Her bow ready with an arrow already nocked.

"Not like you had a better idea." Carlos, a son of Ares retorted. He was wearing a similar black skin-tight jump suit except the armour plates were red. His black hair messy. His rifle ready

"Actually she did but you just didn't want to follow it." Stacey, a daughter of Hephaestus said. Like the others in a black skin-tight jump suit the armour plates were pink. Her brown hair in pigtails was messy. She had two guns on each hand.

"Well it was a dumb idea." Carlos muttered

"Shut up all three of you." Anna, a daughter of Hermes hissed. Like the others in a black skin-tight jump suit the armour plates were navy blue. Her red hair in a high ponytail dishevelled. Her sword and shield ready.

"Yeah." Morgan, a son of Athena said nodding. The same black skin-tight jump suit the armour plates were gray. His olive hair that always seemed messy was if possible messier than before. His sword and shield ready.

"Fighting won't get us anywhere." Gerome, a son of Hecate said. The same black skin-tight jump suit the armour plates were green. His blonde hair dishevelled. His sword and shield ready.

Liliana sighed and peeked around the corner and saw nothing but mortals walking by. She gave a nod to the others and they went out of their hiding place.

"Looks like they're gone." Stacey said sighing in relief

"Let's go before they come back." Morgan suggested.

"Best idea I've heard all day." Liliana said returning the arrow back in the quiver while the others sheathed back their weapons.

The six demigods wove through the crowd of mortals. Thanks to Gerome with his Mist Manipulation, they were able to blend in with the mortals have them not staring at their clothes. Three were ahead while the other three brought up the rear. As they separated themselves from the mortals. They entered a junkyard that served as their shortcut back to base.

"Wait a minute you guys." Gerome said stopping

"What is it?" Anna asked

"There's something wrong here… I can feel it…" Gerome's face went a bit paler "They're here." Liliana immediately understood.

"Team 7. Formation now." Liliana ordered

The six demigods brought out their weapons and went into a diamond formation and waited. Suddenly three Hellhounds jumped out with three giant bots and surrounded the six demigods.

"Six of us, three Decepticons, and three Hellhounds. Heh I think I like these odds." Carlos said giving a smirk

"Demigods eh? It's our lucky day. Surrender now and Kronos and Megatron might spare you." The middle Decepticon said

"Rather not." Morgan said

"So that means we'll ha-" An arrow found its way to the Decepticon's arm and the arrow exploded blowing his arm off. It didn't destroy the bot but it made him stagger backwards.

"Team 7! Go!" Liliana shouted

The demigods attacked them. They fought in pairs. Liliana with Anna, Morgan with Stacey, and Carlos with Gerome. The Hellhounds were easy to kill but the Decepticons were the true challenge

"Yaah!" The Decepticon that Anna and Liliana were fighting swiped at them and they were sent flying into a warehouse.

"Gotcha you little piece of sh*t!" The one Gerome and Carlos were fighting grabbed Carlos by the scruff of his neck like a cat as he was about to grab Gerome. But the son of Hecate disappeared but that didn't matter. The Decepticon shook Carlos until he dropped his rifle and looked like he was about to throw up and he smirked.

"I'm gonna bring this one to the base." He said then he transformed into a helicopter and whisked Carlos away.

"No!" Stacey and Morgan tried to fight back but the two Decepticons were too strong for them.

"Okay, now what?" Morgan asked as they tried to hold off the Decepticons. "And where in Tartarus is Gerome? Only Carlos was kidnapped!"

"I'm right here. You don't need to shout." Gerome answered dragging out the unconscious Liliana and Stacey. "But what are we gonna do now?"

As the two Decepticons closed in on them then suddenly a blast shot through one Decepticon while bullets pierced through the other one.

The three demigods looked at each other and back to the now dead Decepticons then two shadows towered over them. They saw two more giant bots but they looked different from the Decepticons. One was blue and silver and the other one was yellow and black.

'_Oh no are they with Kronos or Megatron?'_ Stacey thought

"Are you guys all right?" The blue and silver one asked

"Yeah we're fine." Morgan answered

"You five seems to be different from the other humans." The yellow and black one commented

"What do you mean?" Gerome asked

"You five seem to have some kind of divine aura." The yellow and black one answered

Then they heard growling and voices.

"More Decepticons are coming." The yellow and black one said

"No time to talk right now." The blue and silver one said

The two robots transformed into two cars. Gerome and Morgan carried Anna and Liliana on their backs and they entered them.

They two vehicles drove away. As the Decepticons and Hellhounds came by.

"Where will we hide?" The yellow and black one asked

"There's an abandoned warehouse three blocks from here." Morgan answered

"Got it!"

They drove fast and they arrived at the warehouse.

"Go in. It has plenty of room." Gerome said

The two robots went inside with the demigods and true to his word the place has plenty of room.

"Thanks for that but who are you guys?" Stacey asked

"I'm EVAC." The blue and silver one –EVAC- said "This is Bumblebee." He pointed to the yellow and black one. "We are the Autobots."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There I'm done! Blame the ride! I tell you! Blame the ride! It gave me the idea! Please review and no flames. Also in here the EVAC is the one from the ride so there. Also I censor the curses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I give the chapter I'm okay with people not reviewing that much if they don't like the story but please do not give such reviews telling me bad things. Because no author likes that. If you're thinking about doing one right now, put yourself in their shoes, do you think they'd want a review like that? If the review is criticism then they'll be cool with that but if it's just hate and flames, well that's different.**

**This is for my first reviewer for this story. A guy named Matt said these things:**

-Then delete this story and never do another one again!

-Forgot to add: Because no one will like this since Percy is dead in it.

**I'm not lying. He actually reviewed me this. Normally this wouldn't put me off but I'm in a bad mood so here's my message: Dude if you don't like the story you don't have to review it saying stuff like that. Also I am fully aware of almost everyone in the fandom not liking it because Percy is dead, I would be like that too. But I want to try this, you know Percy dead and all. And last of all people who don't like this fic just go home I will not tolerate something like this again. Now that out of my systems let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and Transformers.**

* * *

><p>Anna opened her eyes and she saw the very familiar ceiling of her room. She sat up and saw Gerome sitting by her bed, reading a book. He glanced up from the book and gave a small smile.<p>

"You're awake. Good." Gerome said

"What happened?" Anna asked rubbing her temples.

Gerome told her everything from Carlos getting kidnapped, the Autobots saving them, and them introducing themselves and that she slept for two days.

"How are you sure that they're telling the truth?" Anna asked "And does Liliana know about this?"

"She knows and she says that we could trust them." Gerome answered "Right now she's in a meeting with Reyna and Jason about the Kidnapping."

"So where are Morgan and Stacey?" Anna asked

"Helping the Autobots. Apparently they got some damage getting here from Chicago." Gerome answered "C'mon. Stacey said she needs your help with something."

Anna jumped out of bed and followed Gerome. They arrived at Stacey's room sure enough she was there with Morgan and the two bots. They were unnoticed by them.

"So you're still human yet you have some kind of godly side?" EVAC asked

"Something like that."Morgan answered "One side of us is mortal or considered 'Normal' while the other side is the 'Godly' one."

"Morgan, give me my wrench." Stacey said as she was fixing something on Bumblebee's arm.

"Catch!" Morgan tossed the wrench to Stacey and she caught it.

"Thanks." Stacey focused back to Bumblebee's arm

Gerome coughed and the four of them finally noticed the two.

"Yo I'm Anna Bennett, daughter of Hermes. So you two are Bumblebee and EVAC right?" Anna asked

"Yeah." EVAC answered "How'd you know?"

"Gerome here told me." Anna answered "So Stacey. What do you need?"

"Get me all the things listed here." Stacey said giving Anna the list.

Anna scanned it quickly and gave a low whistle.

"This is a lot Stace." Anna said "But I'll get 'em. Don't worry. I'm off."

Anna turned around and ran outside.

"How would she be able to find all those things?" Bumblebee asked as Stacey went back to fixing his arm.

"Don't doubt the daughter of Hermes." Gerome said "She can get almost anything."

"So now that you know the basics of the demigods. How about you guys?" Morgan asked "How are you guys different from the Decepticons?"

"Well we're the good guys and we don't kill humans cause of NEST the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. We help you guys and try to keep the Decepticons from destroying Earth." Bumblebee answered

"Which isn't going well huh?" Gerome said

"Hey I said trying." Bumblebee protested

Then they heard a crash and stomping.

"What was that?" EVAC asked

"Probably Liliana releasing her anger." Gerome answered "I'll calm her down." He left the room closing the door behind him.

Then another crash was heard and then shouting and silence followed. The door flew open and they saw Gerome and Liliana entering.

"Sorry. If you heard me during my… Tantrum." Liliana apologized

"It's okay. At least you didn't kill anyone." Bumblebee said jokingly

"So what happened at the meeting?" Stacey asked as she began fixing EVAC's gun.

"It went bad." Liliana answered leaning against the wall. "Jason and Reyna said that we shouldn't trust you guys. Cause of our bad interactions with the Decepticons. They think that you're Decepticons in disguise but I disagreed about it."

"Who won?" Gerome asked

"I ended the IM." Liliana answered

"So what are you gonna do?" Bumblebee asked

"What do you mean?" Liliana asked

"Are you gonna follow their 'advice' or are you gonna trust us?" Bumblebee said

"I'm gonna trust you." Liliana answered after a small silence. "F*ck that 'advice'. You guys are under Team 7's protection so they won't be able to do anything."

The other three demigods gave knowing smiles at what she said. Bumblebee and EVAC looked at Liliana with questioning looks.

"Now with that done. My question is Why are you guys here at Beverly Hills if NEST is across the country?" Liliana asked

"You see ten years ago. Someone broke into NEST and stole the last fragment of the All-Spark. That everyone in NEST was in red alert and every Autobot available went to look for it. At first we thought it was a Decepticon who sneaked in until we found this." EVAC answered then showed them a picture.

It consisted a young man with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and athletic and muscular build. He was running away with a blue canister. At first the four demigods just looked at the person confused, he looked familiar somehow. But then they saw a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. The four demigods looked at each other with surprise and horror.

"I'm guessing you guys know him." Bumblebee said

"We only heard of him." Morgan said "That's Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and the former second-in-command of Kronos and the new body of Kronos."

"Who's Kronos?" Bumblebee asked

"The Titan of time and the one who's trying to enslave or kill every demigod out there." Stacey answered

"Okay back to the point. What happened after you found this photo?" Liliana asked

"After that we tried looking for him but our radars can't seem to find him. So we just looked around the world until our energon detectors detected strong Decepticon activity at New York. We tried going to New York but we experienced some problems." EVAC continued "When we were nearing New York Bee and I got separated from the other Autobots and we got a 'bit' lost until we found you guys."

"Now how about you guys? From what we've heard you guys have camps what happened?" Bumblebee asked "Why are the Decepticons after you?"

"Well our camps are destroyed and right now the demigods are scrambled. The Decepticons and Titans are looking for us and our godly parents are down in Tartarus." Gerome answered

"Why the Decepticons are hunting us down. Well from what we know is that Kronos found some kind of leverage towards the Decepticons and got them to work for him." Liliana explained "We don't know how or what was the leverage but it happened ten years ago. We lost the war and almost all of the demigods perished but we were lucky enough to be saved by some gods."

Then suddenly Anna burst through the door. She was panting hard and looked exhausted. She was carrying bags.

"You guys…. I got some news…" Anna said panting and dropping the bags

"What news?" Morgan asked as Stacey took the bags and began rummaging through it.

"I heard… There will be… A public execution… At L.A." Anna answered

"And?" Gerome asked

"You don't understand…. They're gonna execute the captured demigods…. And some Autobots." Anna explained and was followed by silence.

"What the f*cking f*ck?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief

"Are they serious?" EVAC asked also in disbelief

Anna nodded. "Some Decepticons announced it when I was out."

"We have to save them." Both Morgan and Bumblebee said at the same time standing up.

"We will but not now." Liliana said

"Liliana you can't be serious! We have to help them. Our friends and also their friends are gonna die!" Morgan argued

"Morgan. Bumblebee and EVAC needs to be repaired. They've been out on the field for ten years and we will also need to get ready. If it's an execution then we'll be expecting Decepticons, monsters, and Titans. We will need to be ready and we're gonna need some planning." Liliana said calmly "I'm gonna go to my room. I'm gonna contact Jason and Reyna."

Liliana left the room while Morgan fumed a bit.

"Morgan she has a point. We all need some rest." Stacey said

Morgan stomped out and Stacey sighed and went back to work.

"Is Liliana you're leader or something?" Bumblebee asked

"Yeah she is." Anna answered "We're team 7. And she's our leader."

"Does Team 7 mean something?" EVAC asked

"Yup. We're the seventh team to be out on the field. A way to protect the demigods is to group them in six and disperse them out." Anna explained "We give reports on what's happening and stuff."

"That seems to work out fine… Most of the time." Gerome said

They fell in silence. Cause of what happened two days ago.

"Has any Decepticon looked for us?" Anna asked

"No." Bumblebee answered "We circled the perimeter and there were no Decepticon or monster."

"We should probably rest." Stacey said "I've already did a quick look around you guys and the damages you guys have seem to be more on your weapons and legs. I'll fix them tomorrow."

"Thanks."

The three demigods left and they all went to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the second chapter everyone! Please review and no flames. I'll accept constructive criticism but please no hate! And Matt please just don't read my story if you don't like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and Transformers**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Carlos…<em>

"Sh*t" Carlos was shoved through a cell and landed roughly on the floor.

"Make yourself at home demigod." A Scythian Dracanae taunted

"B*tch." Carlos muttered sitting up.

"Who's there?" A voice asked in the darkness

"I'm Carlos Henderson, son of Ares." Carlos answered "Who are you?"

"I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate." The voice –Lou- answered

She stepped out of the shadows. She had dark hair and green eyes.

"Lou who is it? Some of demigods are getting agitated and the Autobots are too." Another girl stepped out of the shadows. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Tell them not to worry. This is Carlos, another demigod." Lou answered

"Oh good. Hey Carlos, I'm Kayla Anderson, daughter of Apollo." The girl –Kayla- said

"There are more demigods?" Carlos asked "And what are 'Autobots'?"

Lou waved her hand and the darkness receded and it showed four more demigods and four giant robots. Carlos gaped slightly.

"I am Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots." The blue and red one said

Before Carlos could say anything, Kayla quickly explained.

"They're good guys and tried to fight off the Decepticons well they were too strong and looked what happened." Kayla explained

"Okay then." Carlos said "So how did you guys get captured?"

Before the others could answer. A weird gas began pouring in and Carlos felt dizzy. He looked around and saw the demigods passing out. He tried to keep his eyes open but like the others, he passed out.

**VwV**

"How long is the drive to L.A?" Gerome asked as the three demigods we're getting ready.

"If we take Beverly Boulevard it'll take 34 minutes but if we take Melrose Ave it'll be 32 minutes." Anna answered as she twirled a dagger.

"So we take Melrose." Morgan said packing his things. "Where are Liliana and Stacey?"

"Liliana's at her room probably getting ready and Stacey's giving EVAC and Bumblebee some kind of final checking." Anna answered "C'mon they're probably waiting."

They walked out of the warehouse and they saw Liliana and Stacey waiting with EVAC and Bumblebee.

"You guys ready?" Liliana asked, the three nodded.

"What's the plan?" Gerome asked

"I'll tell you when we get to L.A." Liliana answered

Liliana and Anna entered EVAC and Gerome, Morgan, and Stacey entered Bumblebee. The ride was silent except for the songs of the radio.

They stopped at a warehouse. The demigods sat in a circle and the two Autobots sat with them. The three demigods and Autobots rested while Liliana and Anna were typing away at a laptop.

"Can you please tell us what the plan is?" Morgan asked

"Fine. Liliana got info from Jason and Reyna. They also know about the execution and it will be held in front of the Los Angeles City Hall and it will be live." Anna said

"Why there?" Bumblebee asked

"Yeah wouldn't it be better if they just kill them in private? Why a public execution?" EVAC asked

"Apparently Kronos and Megatron want to send a message to the mortals, demigods, and Autobots everywhere about what would happen if they continue to oppose them." Liliana answered

The others nodded.

"Now this is the plan." Liliana then explained her plan to everyone and they nodded.

"We should rest first." Gerome said "When is the execution?"

"In three days time." Liliana answered

_*Three days later.*_

A big crowd gathered in front of the Los Angeles City Hall. Two cars drove by, one was a blue and silver and the other is yellow and black. The yellow and black parked across the crowd. Three teens stepped out of the yellow and black car. The three teens separated and went into the crowd and watched what was happening.

At the front of the City Hall. There five teens in chain and four giant robots also in chains. With them was a bunch of giant bots and monsters.

"People of America! I am Geryon!" Geryon stepped up with a mic. His face was weathered and brown. He had slick black hair and a pencil-thin mustache. He had two very beefy legs; he was wearing a very large pair of Levis. Each of his chests wore a different colored shirt: green, yellow, and red. "We are here today to show what will happen to you if you oppose us. These foolish people and robots thought they could fight us. Now let us begin!"

Everyone in the crowd murmured but there are some people were clapping.

One of the monsters pushed one of the teens to Geryon and he brought out a sword. The teen stared at him defiantly and Geryon grinned maniacally. He was about to stab him when fog appeared.

Explosions can be heard and the mortals were all in panic and began running away.

"**WHAT THE F*CK IS HAPPENING?!"** Geryon shouted

The monsters and Decepticons tried to look around but the fog was too thick.

"Sir we can't –Aack!" A monster tried to say but a sword went through him.

Shadows flitted around killing monsters and the Decepticons.

"What's happening?" Kayla asked as she tried to look through the fog "Can you see anything? Katie?"

"Nothing." Katie –a girl with black hair and brown eyes- answered

Then three figures neared them and they went into defence position.

"F*ck off!" Lou shouted

Carlos tried to kick a figure but the figure dodged.

"Carlos! It's me!" The figure hissed

"Wait a minute. Anna is that you?" Carlos asked as the figure touched his chains and they dropped to the ground.

"Of course it's me brainless." Anna answered "Me, Stacey, and EVAC are here to free you guys."

"Who's EVAC?" Carlos asked as Anna began unlocking the Lou's chains.

"We'll explain later." Anna answered "Just help me with the other demigods'."

Carlos helped Anna with the other demigods assuring them that Anna was a friend.

"Follow me everyone." Anna said as she finished freeing them. She took them behind a building. "We have to wait for Stacey."

"Wait what about the Autobots?" Kayla asked

"Don't worry they'll be coming." Anna said looking around. Carlos raised his eyebrows.

Then five cars arrived. Only one had a driver and it was the blue and silver one. Stacey opened the door.

"Get on! I already set the signal!" Stacey said

"Okay everybody! Let's go!" Anna said

The demigods entered the blue and silver car. And they quickly drove off.

"So you guys are the demigods that are captured." Stacey said "Hi I'm Stacey Marlon, daughter of Hephaestus. But we'll introduce ourselves later after we get away."

They wove through traffic. A yellow and black car followed them. Then they took a left turn and entered a warehouse. Stacey and Anna stepped out of the car and the demigods followed them out. As they stepped out of the car, Liliana, Morgan, and Gerome stepped out of the yellow and black car. They had scratches and rips. Five adults and two teens walked up to them and they all recognised them. They were Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Thalia.

"Well it looks like a mission accomplished." Jason said walking up to them.

"Of course it is." Morgan said

The six vehicles transformed into robots.

"Are you guys okay?" Bumblebee asked

"Bumblebee, EVAC. You're alive? They said you two were destroyed and went to the Pit." Ratchet said

"Well we're not dead and we're not at the Pit." EVAC said "But you guys are injured. We have to fix you guys."

"Don't worry. I'll do it." Stacey said stepping up.

"I'll help." A boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Are you sure?" Stacey asked worried

"I'm a son of Hephaestus. I can do it." The boy said with determination in his eyes.

"But you seem tired and you're injured." Stacey insisted "You shouldn't push yourself."

"But-"

"She's right." Liliana said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest first. After you've rested then you can help Stacey Just come with me and I can heal you."

"She's right Shane." A girl with blonde pigtails and blue eyes said.

Shane sighed but he followed Liliana and the other demigods.

"I'll help you too." Leo said

"Thanks." Stacey said with a smile then she turned to Anna. "Anna. Get all the stuff in this list." She gave Anna the list and began checking the Autobots.

"Aye Aye captain." Anna said and was about to run out when Thalia came up.

"Let me help. Two people are better than one." Thalia said

"Let Bumblebee come with you." Stacey said "That way you guys can get here faster."

"Sure!" Anna said then the two ran out with Bumblebee going after them.

"Now let's see what's wrong." Stacey said as she checked Optimus. "Hmm… This bullet almost hit you're Spark. Luckily it missed."

"EVAC are you sure these two humans can help?" Ratchet asked

"Hey. Your structures are almost the same as the Decepticon freaks that we fight. So we know what we're doing." Leo said as he pulled out a screwdriver from his tool belt "And don't underestimate the children of Hephaestus." He went back to check Sideswipe.

"Just trust them Ratchet." EVAC said "She was able to fix me and Bumblebee."

"Don't think I'm done with you guys yet." Stacey said

_Meanwhile with Liliana and the other demigods._

"Okay that should do it." Liliana finished wrapping bandages on Kayla's arm. "You guys have a lot of injuries. But with the ambrosia and nectar and I did a bit of healing too. You guys would be up and ready by tomorrow."

"Thanks Liliana." Kayla said "It's a bit embarrassing for a daughter of Apollo to be healed when I should be the one healing."

"It's okay. I've experienced that sometimes with my team." Liliana said waving a dismissive hand. "I better go. I'll check again later."

Liliana left the room and was met by Jason and Reyna.

"Reyna, Jason. Do you need something?" Liliana asked slipping to professional mode.

"We need to talk to you about something." Reyna said then looked at the Autobots then back on Liliana "Privately."

"Of course." Liliana said. The three of them walked to a separate room. The room had a table and three chairs. Jason closed the door and they sat down. Liliana waited while Jason and Reyna discussed quietly. They looked back at Liliana with a hard look.

"Liliana we don't think it's a good idea to-" Jason started

"Trust the Autobots." Liliana finished. She'd been expecting a talk about this. "I told you I trust them at least EVAC and Bumblebee."

"But they could still be in league with Kronos and Megatron." Reyna reasoned

"If they are then why would they fight them?" Liliana asked "Why would they help us demigods?"

"It could be a façade." Jason answered

"Stacey was assigned to repair EVAC and Bumblebee when we were at Beverly Hills and she reported that they had damages that numerous times to be near their Spark." Liliana explained "She even made sure that it was real."

"Still you should be cautious with them." Reyna advised "You'll never know when they could betray you."

"If that happens then I'll have no choice but to destroy them." Liliana said

Then someone knocked on the door.

Jason stood up and opened the door and saw Frank.

"Frank what is it?" Jason asked

"There's something you three should see." Frank answered.

Reyna and Liliana stood up and the three followed Frank. All the demigods that are not in the med room and Autobots were piled around a television.

"What's happening?" Reyna asked

"Look at this." Leo answered pointing to the screen.

At the television. It was Kronos and Megatron in front of the Entire State Building.

"Mortals, Demigods, and Autobots. I'll applaud you for that rescue attempt." Kronos said

A clip of what happened at L.A. began to play then it went back to Kronos and Megatron.

"But if you insects think that will change anything. You are wrong." Megatron said

"We're more powerful than you and we have an army. You have nothing better to surrender now than go through the defeat again." Kronos said

The television went off and they just sat there in silence.

"We'll need to contact the other demigods." Jason said. Then he and Reyna left.

"Optimus did you see him?" Ratchet asked

"Yes."

"How about the smaller one?" Ironhide asked "He's the one who stole the All-Spark."

"But if he was the one who stole the All-Spark then that means…." Sideswipe just trailed off.

"We'll need to get back the All-Spark." Optimus said "And defeat Megatron." He tried to stand up but he faltered

"Woah there big guy." Leo said "You're still badly damaged. Going into the Titan and Decepticon stronghold is basically suicide in your condition."

"Leo's right Optimus. All of you need to stay here so we can fully repair you." Stacey said

"You do not understand. If Megatron has the All-Spark now. He'll destroy Earth." Ratchet said

"It's already destroyed thanks to the Titans." Liliana said "And the Decepticons are just adding more."

"But this is our war." Ironhide said "You shouldn't be in this war."

"Not our war huh." Thalia said going inside with Anna and Bumblebee with some bags. "Look around here bot. It's also our war. Every Titan and Monster and probably Decepticon are looking for us. So don't think we shouldn't be in it."

"That's enough." Optimus said "They are right. It's also their war. For now we should focus on getting repaired."

"Fine."

"Here's the stuff Stace." Anna said giving her the bags. "Gods you had a lot in that list."

"Thanks Anna." Stacey said and went back to work.

"C'mon Anna let's go on parole. Maybe there will be lucky mortals you could pickpocket from." Thalia said

"Sure." Anna said following Thalia.

"What happened after I was gone?" Bumblebee asked EVAC

EVAC whispered everything and Bumblebee just nodded

"So that means we were right." Bumblebee asked

"Probably." EVAC answered


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO and Transformers.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty days later…<em>

"What are we gonna do now?" Sideswipe asked "Megatron had the All-Spark all this time."

"We have to get the All-Spark back." Optimus said "And destroy Megatron."

"But there all at New York." Ironhide said

"We will leave tonight." Optimus said

The other autobots nodded. Unknown to them someone has been listening in.

_Later that night…_

As the demigods began getting ready for bed. Leo, Stacey, and Shane left the bots and they waited until the last demigod fell asleep and they silently moved behind the warehouse.

"Are you sure about this Optimus?" EVAC asked

"We can't bring them in our war with the Decepticons." Optimus answered "We have to do this."

They were about to go to alt. mode when…

"You know I admire what you're doing." A voice in the shadows said

The bots looked around and a figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure had a black and gray cloak with the cowl on. So they couldn't see who it was.

"But it's already too late." The figure said "We're already part of this war. So stop pushing us away."

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked his blaster ready.

The figure sighed a bit but removed the cowl and saw Liliana.

"Well does this answer your question?" Liliana answered "Like I was saying. You may think this is _your_ job to defeat the Decepticons." She pointed at them "But don't forget the Decepticons helped _our_ enemies." She pointed to herself. "So they're our enemies now. Whether you like it or not."

"You have no idea what the Decepticons are capable of." Optimus said darkly

"Neither do you know what Kronos can do." Liliana snapped "Besides what are you gonna do just barge in there and demand the All-Spark? If they don't give it you just fight every Decepticon."

The other autobots fell silent.

"But I'm just here to tell you this. I won't stop you but I will ask you to meet us at NEST." Liliana said. She turned around and was about to walk back inside.

"How will you know where to find NEST?" EVAC asked

Liliana turned around and gave a small smile. "You may not know it but there are many demigods in the army. And let's just say we know half of the officers of NEST are demigods. So I hope we meet there." She went back inside without turning back.

The other autobots went into alt. mode and drove away.

_Two days later…_

The autobots neared NEST HQ.

"Do you really think they know where NEST is?" Ratchet asked

"We'll see." Optimus answered

They entered NEST and they were immediately greeted by General Morshower.

"So Reyna was telling the truth." Morshower muttered "Optimus it's great to see you all again. Some people here want to see you."

The autobots followed Morshower to a big room. When they entered they saw the demigods. Reyna, Frank Jason, and Liliana were talking to some generals, Stacey, Leo, and Shane we're deep in conversation. While most demigods were just talking with either the soldiers or each other. Anna noticed the autobots and gave a sly grin.

"Look who finally arrived." Anna said getting the other demigods attention. "We almost thought you weren't gonna come."

"General how did they-"

"Reyna and Jason contacted me days ago." Morshower said

"He's a son of Mars." Reyna said "So I found him easily since he was the one giving us info about the Decepticons."

"But he didn't say anything about you guys though." Jason said

"Sorry but the Autobots were confidential." Morshower explained

"Does he know about Megatron having the All-Spark?" Bumblebee asked

"They informed me days ago." Morshower said "And we've been trying to find a way to get it out of New York."

He pressed a few buttons and a map of New York showed up.

"The whole city of New York is overrun by monsters, the occasional titan or minor gods, and Decepticons." Morshower said "No human life is in New York since they were driven out or worse. But there are a few demigods who are now their entertainment." Then it zoomed to the Empire State Building. "And the All-Spark is here at the Empire State Building."

"So how will we infiltrate in New York?" Ironhide asked

"Our eagles flew to New York and found some routes but there all overrun." Jason said

"So what will we do?" Morgan asked

"We've thought about it. And the plan we came up is this." Reyna said and she told them the plan. They all nodded.

"We'll begin tomorrow and no slip-ups." Morshower said "That's all."

_Next day…_

"And… Go!"

Groups of Pegasi flew to New York and began bombarding New York with bombs, gunshots, and arrows.

"What's happening?" Kronos asked

"An attack sir." Aigaios answered "Should we fight back?"

"Of course fight back!" Kronos roared

Decepticons and monsters attacked the Pegasi. Then a bunch of vehicles entered through the tunnels and they transformed.

"Take this ya b*tches!" Sideswipe shouted as he shot everything in sight.

Demigods and NEST soldiers poured in and they were led by Jason, Reyna and Frank.

"For the gods!" Jason shouted

"For the gods!" Everyone shouted and they attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter but hope you like it and thank you Cecelia for that nice review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO and Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chaos. That was the first thing that Liliana thought when she saw the whole thing. Everyone was fighting but not one certain group.<p>

"Let's go." Jason said getting in Optimus with Piper and Leo.

"Wait let us come." Liliana said

"I don't know Liliana. You and your team are needed here." Piper said "We already have a team for this."

"Yeah but they're out of commission and we can do it." Liliana said

"Let them do it." Jason said "We have to go."

"Right." Liliana said she and her team with Thalia, Frank, and Hazel got in EVAC and Bumblebee and the three vehicles drove to the Empire State Building. They jumped out of the vehicles and the three autobots transformed from their alt. mode.

"Come on. They're inside." Thalia said and they entered the building. The lobby was gone instead on its place was a wide gate.

"How do we get in?" Piper asked

"I have an idea. Just stay back." Leo answered and he connected something on the gate and pressed a few buttons and ran back. It started beeping. "Hit the deck!" The three autobots protected the demigods and a huge explosion. The demigods peeked through and they saw the gate was no longer there.

"Remember if we see Kronos and Megatron. Proceed with the plan." Optimus said to Liliana and her team.

They ran in and they were in a huge hall. It was thrashed. There were remains of what looked like thrones. It sickened the demigods to see the remains of the said thrones. There was only one throne. It was made of black marble with skulls.

"This used to be the Hall of the Gods." Thalia said bitterly "Now look at it."

"Saturn thrashed it." Frank said

"Yes and you'll be next." A voice said behind them.

They turned around and they saw Kronos and Megatron.

"Go!" Optimus said and tackled Megatron. As he and Megatron continued their brawl Bumblebee and EVAC went into alt. mode with Liliana and her team Hazel covered their tracks with the Mist and drove away. Jason and the others attacked Kronos.

"Did you really think you can defeat me?" Kronos asked as he swiped at them.

Jason didn't answer as he and Kronos ground each other. Scythe vs. Sword while Megatron and Optimus just fought with each other not minding the others.

_Meanwhile…._

"Is this it you guys?" Anna asked as they saw the last fragment of the All-Spark. It was guarded behind some kind of glass container. With a lot of locks, traps, and alarms.

"Yeah." EVAC said "Hurry. Before they find out."

"Give me a minute." Anna snapped then she pressed her hands on the center and the every lock opened, the traps disengaged, and the alarms went off. She gave a sly smile and swiped the All-Spark replacing it with a rock. "That should do it. Give 'em the signal chief."

Liliana nodded and closed her eyes. Then a bright light flashed from both of her hands. It lasted a full minute and when it stopped she stumbled back of exhaustion. Gerome caught her, she was panting a bit but she seemed fine.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Liliana answered getting in "That always tires me out."

"We should go before the alarms go off." Anna said

"Let's go." Morgan said and they drove back. Too late the alarm blared.

_Back to the others…_

Then a flash of bright light shone followed by an alarm. Megatron and Optimus stopped fighting. The demigods smirked and then EVAC and Bumblebee burst through. Optimus transformed to his alt. mode.

"What the-"

"We weren't even here to defeat you." Thalia said

"Decepticons!" Megatron howled. Three Decepticons came out.

"Let's go everyone. Liliana sent the signal." Stacey said

The other demigods went in and the three vehicles drove through the Decepticons. Megatron chased them.

"Stacey did you bring any of those special grenades?" Morgan asked as they drove past the fighting. Some of their allies were retreating while others were still fighting to give others time to retreat.

"I never go anywhere without them." Stacey answered giving him two grenades.

Morgan rolled the window open and threw the two grenades. One bright flash blinded the enemies while the other exploded killing a bunch of monsters and Decepticons.

"Yes!" He and Stacey high-fived.

"We're out of New York." Liliana said "Gerome."

Gerome nodded. He concentrated, with his Mist manipulation with the help of other Hecate kids, Hazel and Thalia. They were able to hide themselves until they reached NEST HQ.

"Good work." Morshower said as they stepped out. The Autobots transformed back from their alt. mode. Anna gave Optimus the All-Spark.

"We shouldn't celebrate yet."Optimus warned " Megatron and the other Decepticons will be coming back for the All-Spark."

"Don't worry we'll be on high alert." Morshower said then he left.

"We should get ready." Jason said to the other demigods.

The other demigods nodded and prepared for the coming attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it you guys. The story is getting good on my opinion. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Been awhile since I talked to you guys. Anyway this chapter will be based off the ride but with a few tweaks. Go here: **** watch?v=Qv9HxGkQ-ZI****. To listen to the audio. If you see this**

**[Play audio]**

**That's when you play. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO and Transformers.

* * *

><p><em>Five months later…<em>

"What's the situation?" Reyna asked

"They're attacking the city. I've already sent NEST soldiers to fight back and a few Autobots and demigods." Morshower answered

"We know why they're here. They're here for the All-Spark." Jason said "We have to get it out of here. That will save us from anymore casualties."

"No. Extracting the All-Spark is a last resort." Morshower interjected "It's too risky to send it out there."

"So right now we barricade NEST." Frank said

"For now. But if the attack continues and reaches NEST we will need to send out the All-Spark." Morshower said

"So who'll be extracting it?" Reyna asked

"That would be Autobot EVAC." Morshower answered "He's assigned for evacuating recruits or in this case demigods out of NEST safely but he's also reserved for the extracting the All-Spark out."

"But who can we spare for helping him?" Jason asked "Every NEST soldier and demigod will be helping out."

"Team 7." Frank answered. The other looked at him questioningly "They already gained EVAC's trust so it seemed like the logical choice. And they did well at the last mission."

"Are you sure Frank?" Jason asked "We'll need every help we can get."

"I'm sure." Frank answered "They can pull it off."

"Alright I'll give EVAC the word while you three give Team 7's." Morshower said "For now we should be helping out as well."

The three demigods nodded and went out of the room.

"Shane." Jason called. Shane walked up to him "I need you to get Team 7. Tell them to come to the meeting room. We need to speak with them." Shane nodded and went off to look for Team 7. He found them at the weapons room.

"Hey you guys." Shane called them.

"Hey Shane what is it?" Stacey asked

"Jason said you guys are needed meeting room. He said they needed to talk to you guys." Shane answered.

"Okay Carlos what did you do?" Morgan asked

"I didn't do anything." Carlos protested "And why is it always me?"

"Shut up." Liliana said firmly "Let's just go. It must something important."

They quieted down and followed Liliana. When they entered the room, they already saw Frank, Jason, and Reyna. The three were deep in conversation but immediately stops when Team 7 enters.

"So why are we here?" Liliana asked

"As you know the city is under attack." Reyna began. They nodded. That was why they were at the weapons room.

"You probably know why." Jason continued "They're here for the All-Spark. Right now we're holding pretty well but that won't last long and that's where you come in."

They looked at them confused.

"Your team with EVAC. Will be extracting the All-Spark from the base and get it out of the city." Frank explained "You'll be his navigators and help him in any way."

"But why us?" Anna asked

"You guys gained EVAC's trust and you did pretty well at getting back the All-Spark." Frank answered "Right now gear up. We'll inform you again later."

Team 7 nodded and went back to the weapons room to get ready.

_Meanwhile with EVAC…_

"EVAC, report in." Morshower said through the comm. Link.

"What is it General?" EVAC asked

"You're aware of your mission correct?" Morshower asked

"I'm gonna evacuate NEST recruits and demigods out of NEST." EVAC answered "But also to extract the All-Spark."

"Correct." Morshower said "Right now the Decepticons are getting nearer and you'll be extracting the All-Spark with some demigods."

"Who'll be the demigods?" EVAC asked

"Team 7." Morshower answered "Right now get ready."

"Sure General." EVAC said "EVAC out for now."

_Now with Team 7…_

They were ready. At least Liliana hoped they were. It was nerve-racking enough to be a healer and leader of Team 7 at the same time but now they were in charge of helping EVAC get the All-Spark out of here. And with the battle going on it'll be tough.

"Team 7. EVAC is ready. Go." Jason said through their communicators

"Let's go Team." Liliana said. The others nodded and they ran to where they were gonna meet EVAC. They were greeted by Frank and Morshower. EVAC wasn't around yet.

"Good luck Team 7." Frank said "We'll just brief you."

Morshower pressed a few buttons. And it showed the map of the city.

"You'll follow this extraction route." Morshower said "We detected only Decepticons but we're not too sure. If any monster appeared kill it. But if you only see Decepticons leave that to EVAC."

"Just follow through the mission. If we hand over the All-Spark its game over." Frank said

"Here have these." Morshower said giving them some kind of glasses. "It will protect your eyes and it has a special kind of tech that also protects your body."

Then a series of explosion was heard.

"That's your cue." Frank ordered "Go!"

The team ran and they saw EVAC already in his alt. mode. "Get in!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Team 7 entered EVAC and they drove off.

**[Play audio]**

"Alright team. Ready or not, it's mission time." EVAC said "Glad I got company."

"Hey we were born ready." Carlos said "And don't worry we can do this."

"Now, put on your glasses." EVAC ordered. They put on their glasses and held on. "You guys are my navigators. So if anyone sees trouble…"

"Security Breach! Level two-Lock down!" A NEST announcer said and the alarms blared.

"Uh oh, that's trouble alright." EVAC said. Gun shots were heard "Watch out!" They took a turn to where the All-Spark was kept.

"It's Ravage! He's after the All-Spark!" EVAC said. True to his word a robotic dog like creature snatched the canister containing the All-Spark then jumps on EVAC's hood growling and probably taunting them and then runs across the catwalk above. "No! We've got to catch him!" He did a 180 and chased Ravage.

Then they saw Bumblebee arrive. "Bumblebee! Up on the catwalk!" Bumblebee transformed from his alt. mode and on cue Ravage jumped on his face. Bumblebee ripped out Ravage from his face and slammed him on the ground. He ripped Ravage into two getting the All-Spark. "Behind you!" Sideways appeared and Bumblebee tossed the canister to EVAC. EVAC stretched out his hand. "Got it!"

Sideways pushed away Bumblebee and tried to pry the All-Spark from EVAC but Bumblebee interfered by pulling Sideways out and continued to fight him.

"Mission to go! Come on! Let's get out of this city!" EVAC speeds out of NEST and into the city.

Optimus arrives and transforms "Good work. Autobots, roll out!" He ran and EVAC quickly followed then Megatron appeared. "I've got Megatron!" Optimus tackles Megatron and is trying to keep him down. "Keep going!"

"Deceptions! Destroy them!" Megatron roared

EVAC reverses quickly underground. But a Decepticon helicopter was following them. The Decepticon transformed revealing himself to be Grindor. His helicopter blades close to EVAC and the demigods.

"End of the line Earth scu-" Fortunately a passing subway came by ripping his helicopter blades off.

"Hey team, maybe a little warning for me next time?" EVAC asked as they drove to the second level

"How were we supposed to know?" Anna snapped

"Fools! You can't escape Megatron!" Megatron just emerged from the ground and grabs onto EVAC.

EVAC desperate to get free. "Reverse thrusters! Full power!" He manages to get free of Megatron's grip. Megatron falling backwards slightly and breaks a pipe.

"No!" Megatron howled as they got away.

"Help me find a way out of here." EVAC said then they came to a dead-end. "Wrong way! We're trapped!" He reversed the other way.

Megatron came back and pointed his missile at them.

"Surrender or perish!" Megatron shouted then Optimus came swinging by and did a double kick on Megatron. The fought a bit until Megatron held Optimus by the neck "Your planet belongs to me!" Then he fired a missile at them. "Take cover!" EVAC drove backwards while Liliana and Gerome casted a shield around them. Protecting them from the missile. An explosion was heard and some debris flew.

EVAC turns around and sees a hole. "Look, escape route!" They drove through. The building somehow became windier "Wait, something's wrong." EVAC tried to drive back but too late they were sucked out and were suddenly thrown into the air by a giant bot. That tried to grab them.

"It's Devastator!" They landed roughly but still intact "We're on his vortex! We need cover!" True enough Devastator was trying to suck them in. Ironhide and Ratchet were shooting at Devastator. "Hold on!" The demigods held on and they fell again and got some cover from the roof of the building.

EVAC spins and zoomed out of the building. "Sideswipe!" Sideswipe drove by and transformed "Rookie! They trusted you with this mission!" And the two weaved through the traffic. Then another car came by and EVAC recognized him immediately.

"Look out! It's Bonecrusher!" Bonecrusher slammed against Sideswipe and the two started to fight. EVAC tried to shoot. "My gun's jammed." Then Sideswipe threw a gun in EVAC's direction. EVAC grabbed it and fired at Bonecrusher at the neck.

Then strong gusts of wind from behind. EVAC spun and they saw Devastator again. "Oh no. It's him again. Activate battle shields!" EVAC shields came up and with the help of Liliana and Gerome it was strengthened. Then they were sucked in and they blitz right through Devastator's crazy clockwork of gears. They managed to escape.

But then Starscream catches them and flings them in the air. "Ah! We're hit!"

"Humans are the beast." Starscream said

"Hold on!" EVAC ordered. Starscream hurls them across several blocks, then followed by crashing through an office floor. "Brace yourselves!" And they narrowly avoided a collision with the roof of a construction site. But finally bumps into some drums at the construction site…

"Everybody okay?" EVAC asked

"We're good." Liliana answered. "We're good." They were a bit shaken but still in one piece.

"Good. We've got to find a way down." EVAC said then drives off again. Then Optimus was thrown and Megatron jumps from the other building and pushes Optimus aside.

"Optimus!" EVAC shouts

"Cowards run, heroes fight!" Megatron roared and grabs onto EVAC.

"Your war is with me!" Optimus pulls Megatron away and they continued to fight but Megatron was winning.

"Optimus!" They shouted distressed as Optimus was slammed to the ground by Megatron.

"Protect the All-Spark…" Optimus ordered then he continued his fight with Megatron.

EVAC drives again to see a NEST helicopter before they could enter it. It was shot down by Starscream.

"Just dropping in." Starscream sneered then he was shot by another NEST helicopter. He tried to shoot back but he transformed to get away.

"We're on our own. What do we do?" EVAC asked as they drove away again.

"Beg for mercy!" Megatron answered as he jumped in front of them and with an outstretched hand claw thing.

"Never!" Optimus said as he tackled Megatron and they continued to fight it out.

"No more running team." EVAC said as he slammed onto Megatron. "He wants the All-Spark? He can have it. Optimus held Megatron from behind and leaned him over the edge then EVAC slammed the All-Spark into Megatron. "Oh no!" Megatron grabbed onto EVAC and they free fell.

"Nooo!" Megatron howled as they free fell. They were about to crash when suddenly Bumblebee drove by and quickly transformed catching them on time "I got you!" Bumblebee sets them down and gave them thumbs up. And they drove away. Meeting Optimus who was looking at Megatron's dead body.

Stacey jumped out of the EVAC and ran over to them. "The All-Spark is inside but I think I can get it out."

"Are you sure Stacey?" Liliana asked as the others got out of EVAC and EVAC transformed from his alt. mode.

"I'm pretty sure." Stacey said nodding.

Without waiting she reached inside Megatron and pulled it out carefully. She turned around and walked to the others as they were gonna leave Megatron became online. He tried to grab Stacey but EVAC moved in front of her, pushing her back and he was the one caught.

"Give me the All-Spark! Or he _dies!_" Megatron threatened tightening his grip on EVAC's neck. EVAC tried to struggle out but Megatron just tightened it.

"Don't… give…it!" EVAC choked out.

Then a glowing Frisbee flew by and went straight to Megatron's spark. He released EVAC and he fell over. This time really dead. Liliana jumped up and caught the Frisbee.

"Well he's now dead." Liliana said "We should get back. Kronos will be royally pissed."

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you love it! Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO and Transformers. Do I look like the directors that ruined them?

* * *

><p>"So with the Decepticons gone. We just have to defeat Kronos." Jason said<p>

"Easier said than done little bro." Thalia said "I mean we fought Kronos and he fought all of us with ease."

"So what do we do?" Liliana asked "Invading New York is gonna be easy but defeating Kronos that's gonna be harder."

"She's right. Who else is there who can defeat Kronos other than the gods?" Frank asked

"I know one person."Travis answered "But he's dead so we can't really ask him."

They were silent. They know who that person was. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. He was the only one other than the gods who can fight Kronos back.

"There is a way to ask him." Thalia said quietly

The others looked at him with shock. He doesn't mean-

"You mean bring him back?" Hazel asked

"Like Hazel?" Reyna asked

"Yes." Thalia answered

"But that would break the-" Grover protested

"The balance was already broken ten years ago." Liliana interjected "We should try it."

"There's more to it than that is there sis." Jason said looking at Thalia intently.

"Thalia?" Grover asked "We're you thinking of-"

"Well it occurred to me." Thalia answered "But ultimately we should bring him back. Even if we can't free the gods."

"So who's going?" Reyna asked

"Well I was thinking me, Hazel, and maybe Liliana, Anna, and Gerome." Thalia answered

"Wait why me and Anna?" Liliana asked "I can understand Gerome, being the son of Hecate. But me and Anna won't be that helpful."

"Well I heard from a little bird of what you did to Megatron." Thalia answered "Photokinesis is rare and we'll need it. And Anna well her father is Hermes. She could help conning Charon when it comes to paying."

"How will you get to the underworld without well dying?" Travis asked

"There are two ways but that shortcut in New York is out of the picture so going to L.A. is our best bet." Thalia answered

"But how will you guys get him back here?" Grover asked

"Well I have someone in mind who can help." Thalia answered mysteriously "But for now I won't say who it is."

"Okay then we'll give you three days to prepare." Reyna sighed. "Meeting adjourned."

They all left the meeting room.

_*Three days later*_

"So Bumblebee will be coming with us?" Liliana asked

"Why you don't like that?" Bumblebee asked

"It's not like that." Liliana answered "Just a bit surprised."

"Well you guys can't walk all the day there." Bumblebee said "Now get in. It'll be a long drive."

"Who's driving?" Anna asked

"I'm driving." Thalia answered getting in the front seat.

_*Let's just have another time skip.*_

"Is this the place?" Gerome asked

"Yup. Grover told me about it. DOA Recording Studios." Thalia answered

"Does DOA mean Dead or Alive human rock band? Their music is awesome." Bumblebee said

"No. DOA means Dead on Arrival." Hazel said

"Let's go and hope Charon's in a good mood." Thalia said

"Just wait for us Bumblebee." Liliana said

They entered the Recording Studios. Inside it looked like a regular lobby with muzak music playing. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Black leather furniture and an elevator and a raised podium. On the podium was a man with chocolate colored skin and blonde hair that was shaved military style. He was wearing tortoise shell shades and a silk Italian suit.

"Hey Charon." Hazel said while Charon nodded "We need a passage to the underworld."

"Well Hazel I can bring you for free but the others will need to pay." Charon said "I accept drachmas, obols, cash, and credit cards."

Anna sighed. "We got drachmas. How much would that be?"

Charon and Anna argued about the prices. It took them an hour to agree with a price. After that Charon grudgingly allowed them to enter the underworld

"Man it's so dark." Anna said

"Do you need some light?" Liliana asked then light appeared from her hand.

"Thanks chief." Anna said

They went straight to Hades' former palace.

"We're here. Now where is he?" Thalia asked "Hey! Nico! Are you here?"

"Thalia. You know there's something called knocking right? You don't need to shout." Said a boy with black hair and black eyes stepped out of the shadows. He looked at the others with a suspicious look "Who are they?"

"These are Liliana, Anna, and Gerome." Hazel introduced. "We're on a small quest."

"Okay then so what's this quest about?" Nico asked

"It's about the war." Liliana answered

"So are we finally winning?" Nico asked

"Halfway." Thalia answered "That's why we're here."

"Okay then tell me what I could do to help?" Nico said

"Well it's about Percy Jackson." Thalia said "Do you think-"

"Finally you'd asked." Nico answered immediately

"Huh?"

"Come." Nico said gesturing them to follow him.

They followed him deeper and they saw a silhouette of a teen. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He had a muscular built and he looked about 15 or 16.

"Percy." Nico called the silhouetted walked or floated towards them and gave them a smile.

"Hey." Percy greeted "Nice to see you again Pinecone face."

"You too Kelp head." Thalia said with a smile. "I don't understand Nico. So we can take Percy."

"It won't be permanent." Nico warned "This is only for the war."

"Yeah as much as I want to go back but I can't leave Annabeth." Percy said

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia asked "How is she?"

"She's at Elysium." Percy answered "And don't worry she's okay."

"That's good." Thalia said "How about the gods are they?"

"They're not doing well." Nico answered "Being in Tartarus isn't that fun. You should go."

"Yeah let's go." Percy said then he noticed the others "Also who are you guys?"

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Half sister of Nico." Hazel introduced

"Oh so you're the girl Nico talks about." Percy said "How about you guys?"

"Liliana Estevez, daughter of Apollo." Liliana introduced.

"You don't look like the other Apollo kids I've seen." Percy commented

"I've heard that a lot." Liliana said

"I'm Anna Bennett, daughter of Hermes." Anna introduced

Percy shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've got experience with those."

"I don't know if I can steal from ghosts." Anna giggled

"And I'm Gerome Vega, son of Hecate." Gerome introduced

"Hmmm… I never really met any Hecate kids." Percy said

"We should really go. Bumblebee must be getting impatient." Anna said

"Bumblebee?" Percy and Nico looked at them questioningly

"It's a long story." Thalia said "But she has a point. He must be getting impatient."

"Well then let's go." Percy said with a smile. "And I'd like to meet this 'Bumblebee'"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go. Percy is back! Let's meet again at the last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Again I don't own PJO and Transformers.

* * *

><p><em>Three days later…<em>

"Everyone ready?" Reyna asked. The others nodded.

"Just give the signal and we'll send some more back-up." Morshower said reassuringly

"Thank you General." Reyna smiled

"So after this. We won't see each other anymore." EVAC said

"Don't worry." Liliana said "The fates let us meet once and I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah. Liliana's right." Stacey said with a warm smile

"C'mon Team 7." Frank called "We should go."

"Let's go team." Liliana said. EVAC and Bumblebee transformed into their alt. mode. Liliana and the others got in and they followed the other demigods, autobots, and NEST soldiers.

"So we'll just be fighting Decepticons and monsters?" Morgan asked

"Pretty much." Gerome answered "We'll need to give Percy and the others time."

"Works fine for me." Carlos said "I've been itching to fight them for a long time."

"What will Percy do anyway?" Bumblebee asked

"He'll be fighting Kronos." Liliana answered "We need to give him as much time as we can."

"You guys should rest. It'll be a twelve-hour drive." Bumblebee said

The others fell asleep but Liliana just stared outside remembering what happened three days ago after they left the underworld…

**VwV**

"Okay then let me see if I'm following right. You're telling me that those giant robot dudes that appeared during the war were there because Luke stole some kind of artifact in this military protected area."

"Yes."

"And gave it to them and then we lost. Ten years later. You're team Liliana found the autobots which is the car which was the car we rode."

"Yes."

"And then you guys invaded New York and stole back that artifact and then five months later they attacked that and you guys were able to defeat them."

"That's everything." Thalia said

"Okay then." Percy said sitting back.

"I'm surprised he's taking it well." Optimus said

"Well after you found out that your father is a Greek god then did a bunch of crazy quests. Almost anything is possible." Percy said "So robot aliens huh? That's actually pretty cool."

"So now that we explained everything to Percy." Reyna said "So what will we be our game plan?"

"Well our energon detectors detected some Decepticons who are still in New York." Morshower said

"And our eagles reported that New York is crawling with monsters." Jason said

"Why not a frontal assault?" Travis asked

"Won't work." Percy answered "It'll just be an endless slaughter why not we send a small team to attack Kronos while the others fight off the monsters and Decepticons."

"Looks like Annabeth rubbed on you a bit." Thalia said

"Well we all want this war to be over." Percy said

"So that'll be our game plan?" Morshower asked

"Pretty much." Percy answered

"Alright then dismissed." The other demigods left.

"Hey Liliana!" Percy called. Liliana turned around to see Percy running to her. "Do you where the pegasi are? It's been awhile since I've seen them."

"Sure." Liliana said "Follow me."

Liliana led Percy outside. They didn't talk which Liliana was okay with but Percy seemed kind of uncomfortable.

"You don't talk much do you?" Percy asked

"You just noticed." Liliana said with a hint of sarcasm

"You remind me of Nico and Annabeth." Percy chuckled "So you're the leader of Team 7?"

"Yeah." Liliana answered when they reached the pegasi. They immediately recognised Percy and flocked him.

"Okay, okay I know you guys miss me. Hey! Stop! Can I please have some room to breathe!" Percy struggled from the pegasi flocking him.

"C'mon you guys. We don't want Percy to return to the underworld too soon." Liliana said.

The pegasi backed up a bit from Percy. "Thanks. I thought I was gonna get trampled."

"Hn."

"So how old are you?" Percy asked, attempting to make a conversation.

"I'm 17." Liliana answered "I'm gonna be 18 ….. If I make it again."

"So you've been in this war since you were 7?" Percy asked

"Yeah." Liliana answered

"Can you tell me what happened when we lost?" Percy asked "I've tried asking the others but they don't to tell me anything of the last war."

"Fine. When we lost the war, Kronos ordered the annihilation of the demigods. Most of us were killed or enslaved some were lucky to escape but many young demigods lost their parents including my mom." Liliana explained

Percy was silent at first. He looked down with a guilty look on his face. Liliana patted his shoulder. "It's okay… I don't need any more sympathy."

"Okay." Percy said with a sad look then he perked up a bit when Blackjack nickered. "Thanks Blackjack."

Liliana gave a small smile and walked away.

"Hey Liliana! Happy early birthday!" Percy shouted

**VwV**

Liliana opened her eyes. _'When did I fall asleep?'_ She thought. She looked around and saw that they were still driving and the others were still asleep. The sun was setting.

"What time is it?" Liliana asked aloud.

"5:30 p.m." EVAC answered "We're six hours away from New York."

"Thanks EVAC." Liliana said

"You should rest a bit more." EVAC said "You'll need it."

Liliana nodded and closed her eyes.

_*Let's just go to another time skip because I'm too lazy*_

"You all know the plan right?" Jason asked

"Yeah. We'll fight the random minions while you, Jason, and Thalia fight off Kronos." Leo answered as he tinkered with something.

"Well at least he was listening." Percy said shrugging.

"We're just here to do last-minute plans. If we ever fail, you guys have to get out." Thalia said

"Let's get some rest. I'll assign patrols." Reyna said

_*Now another time skip*_

"And go!"

Groups of Pegasi, eagles, and helicopters flew above and began bombarding New York with bombs, gunshots, and arrows.

"Another attack eh?" Kronos asked "Attack!"

"Yes sir." Aigaios said

Decepticons and monsters attacked the Pegasi, eagles, and helicopters. Then a bunch of vehicles entered through the tunnels and they transformed.

"Die b*tches! Die!" Ironhide yelled as he shot everything in sight.

Demigods and NEST soldiers poured in and they were led by Jason, Percy, and Thalia.

"Demigods! Let's win this thing!" Percy shouted and the Greek side of the army screamed like banshees and attacked followed by the Romans.

"F********CK YEAH!" Carlos and Bumblebee yelled as they fought everything that moves.

As everyone fought Percy, Jason, and Thalia entered the desolate Olympus and found Kronos there waiting for them.

"Oh Percy Jackson. I was sure I killed you ten years ago." Kronos mused "But never mind I'll kill you again here."

"This time you'll lose Kronos!" Percy shouted then he lunged forward and he and Kronos fought.

_Meanwhile…._

Everything was in Chaos. Unlike Bumblebee and Carlos, EVAC was taking a more silent approach by injuring both monsters and Decepticons and he let others take them out. Apollo kids were shooting everything from above while the rest of the demigods, NEST soldiers and Autobots fought below.

"Medics!" Frank shouted

Half of the Apollo kids stop shooting and began dragging/carrying/helping out the injured. Some demigods covered for them.

"Morgan!" Anna shouted

"What happened?" Liliana asked as she ran to them.

"He was stabbed." Anna answered

"Help me with him." Liliana ordered. Anna nodded.

They carried Morgan to an alley. Liliana began healing his wound as Anna guarded them.

"C'mon, c'mon. Morgan, hold on." Liliana murmured. As Morgan's wound began closing. "Yes. Yes. Morgan just hold on."

The wound closed and Liliana opened her pack. She force-fed him ambrosia.

"Why hello there demigods…"

Liliana and Anna looked up and they saw a Decepticon. Liliana moved in front of Morgan

"Hahahaha! Time to die!" The Decepticon was about to shoot them when a blast shot through the Decepticon's chest.

"You guys alright?" Bumblebee asked

"We're fine." Anna answered "How's Morgan?"

"He's healed but he can't fight for now." Liliana answered

"I'll keep him safe." Anna said then she gave a cab whistle and a pegasi flew by. Anna with the help of Liliana got Morgan on the pegasi and Anna brought Morgan out to safety.

"C'mon Bee. There's still a war going on." Liliana said

"Let's." Bumblebee said and the two continued the fight.

_Back to Percy!_

"Haa!" Percy and Kronos were still fighting while Thalia and Jason were busy with their own titans.

"Give up Percy." Kronos said "You will never win."

"Oh we will win!" Percy shouted and stroked back. They continued fighting until they both were pushing each other back. They were evenly matched; steel on celestial bronze creating sparks as they ground against each other.

"I must applaud you for your persistence." Kronos said "But this is the end!"

"I couldn't agree more." With one hand Percy held off Kronos and with the other he brought out a knife and stabbed Kronos at the left armpit.

"How- How did you?" Kronos asked as he staggered backwards.

"Ethan found your Achilles' heel and well we've been planning for a long time." Percy answered then Kronos disintegrated.

As Jason stabbed Krios and Thalia shocked Aigaios. Olympus shone and everything was bright. Percy, Jason, and Thalia closed their eyes and when the light disappeared. The Hall of the Gods was back to normal. Kronos' throne crumbled to dust and the twelve thrones were back.

"We won… We won!" Percy shouted

"Thank you young demigods." A soft voice thanked them. They turned around and they saw Hestia but instead of her eight year old form. She looked about early twenties. Her warm brown eyes and black ringlets. She was wearing a plain gown and a linen shawl over her hair. "You have saved Olympus."

"Lady Hestia will everything go back to normal?" Thalia asked

"It will but it will take time." Hestia answered

"How about the gods?" Jason asked

"They will return. But expect them to lock down Olympus for a little while." Hestia answered "They need to fix Olympus and their pride."

"Expected." Percy said

"Yes it is expected." Hestia said "Jason and Thalia. You must go down and tell the others that you have won. Percy must stay here so he can go back to the underworld."

Percy grinned to the others. "I'll see you guys soon and be sure to lead those demigods."

"Of course man." Jason said

"Say hello to Annabeth and Grover for me." Thalia said then hugged Percy before they left Olympus as Percy disappeared.

"Everyone! We have won!" Jason yelled

Everyone cheered as the ten-year struggle is over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it! The ending! Hope you love it!**


End file.
